The present invention generally relates to networked communications and, more particularly, relates to security implementations for distributed and networked devices operable across individual and concurrent or sequential multiple links or communications channels, such as in environments including mobile or other roaming devices capable of communicating over multiple channels and with channel switching characteristics.
Digital data networks, such as distributed communications networks like the Internet, WANs, LANs, and others, can include various and assorted physical communications links or elements. Communications over the networks are effected via the physical links and their interconnections. For example the links can include wire elements, wireless elements, optical elements, other interconnected communicative media, and combinations and variations of the foregoing.
Each of the communications links can, moreover, serve as or provide one or more communications channels over each physical link. In the case of wired links, for example, the wire can carry signals that are duplexed or otherwise multiplexed, so that the single physical link or connector serves as multiple communications channel links. Likewise, wireless frequency bands can provide differentiated communications channels within the wireless spectrum, and each such band can also be multiplexed in accordance with typical schemes.
Beyond the various types of physical links for data communications, and the differentiation providing multiple bands or channels within each such physical link, multiple types of physical links can (theoretically) be employed in conjunction in network data communications and in each such communication. In such instances, for example, wire links (such as shielded pair) and wireless links (such as cellular transmissions) can be concurrently and simultaneously employed for the data communications in the network. Of course, in such instances, timing, security, data packet sequencing, signal and connection loss on switching, and other coordination and synchrony of the dual physical links, as well as of any multiple bands or channels within each of the links, is critical and problematic.
Moreover, when multiple links, both physical elements and the bands or channels within each such element, are employed for communications in data networks, substantial coordination of communicated information, as well as security of the information, is exponentially complicated. In wireless communications, concurrent or sequential operations can occur over cellular or wireless LAN technologies (such as 802.11 standardized communications). Each of these wireless communications methods experiences substantially greater complexity in timing, security, packet sequencing, data loss, and connectivity, over wired communications conditions.
In cellular wireless communications, for example, mobility of communications devices is typical. Device mobility requires switching among cells for the cellular communications and other concerns unique to the particular wireless environment. In such switching among cells, connections can be dropped, data lost, security constrained, dysfunctional or otherwise impeded or affected, and otherwise. Issues of security of communications, as well as these other issues, are greatly exacerbated in the wireless environment, particularly because the environment involves multiple links and channels of communication, as previously discussed. Together, the challenges to security, and also the remedy of other problems and issues presented in communications involving multiple links and channels, are extensive and complex.
The present invention remedies, resolves and provides solutions for many issues presented in communications over multiple link and multiple channel networks, particularly where the links and channels include wireless and similarly dynamic and interruptible situations and devices, and especially wherein security of communications is important, even when specialized protocols or other implementations are employed for the communications. The present invention, thus, overcomes disadvantages of conventional technology, providing new and improved security and other concepts and designs, and is a significant improvement and advance in the art and technology. Furthermore, the present invention provides security schemes and mechanisms operable even with specialized and non-standard communications protocols, such as UDP or Wireless Internet Protocol (WIP) of the related applications.